Not Secret
by Little Green Voice
Summary: “Should not reveal the secrets of Serenity crew,” River said immediately as if straight from her memory, but when Simon nodded meaningfully and opened his mouth to answer, she continued: “But. Isn’t a secret anymore, Simon.” Mal/Simon slash oneshot


**Pairing:** Simon/Mal

**Warnings**: See the pairing? It's SLASH = male loves male, if you don't enjoy reading that, please don't feel obliged to do so! No spoilers or anything, but it's beta-ed only by Microsoft Word, so bear with me. :)

**A/N**: Just a little plot bunny that caught me after having watched the series for a while. I've now watched it all including the Big Damn Movie and thus corrected all oddness of it. Otherwise, it's just a short fun story that I wrote when it crossed my mind. Enjoy the funniness and do give feedback so I can get better at this! Time-wise this goes somewhere along the series, before the movie anyways.

* * *

_A Firefly fan fiction story by **The Little Green Voice:**_

**NOT SECRET**

In the kitchen of Serenity spacecraft everyone else was already seated except for River who was serving everyone their meals while happily humming and almost dancing around. When the steps of the Mal and Simon reached her ears she stopped and waited, staring at the door.

"You have been kissing," River said calmly, hand straight pointing at them when they entered the kitchen for dinner.

Both men stopped on their tracks, side by side and stared at her, shocked at the surprising allegation.

Wash looked at Zoe and sighed with a defeated expression and counted some money into her waiting hand. Muttering something like "how should I know how your bloody sly war mates think."

"Well, about time," Kaylee sighed, rolling her eyes but with a smile on her lips when he continued to ask " Well, was it as hot as we might imagine?"

"Yes," River answered, looking at Mal and then turned her eyes to her brother and, tilting her head, said; "would have been better if they hadn't been interrupted by dinner time." Then she smiled and kept on serving the meal.

"Err … River…" Mal started with an annoyed tone, but his words failed him. Luckily Simon got his brain together and walked strictly to his sister and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Meimei, what did we talk about blurting out things like this?" the young doctor said with a calm voice.

"Should not reveal the secrets of Serenity crew," River said immediately as if straight from her memory, but when Simon nodded meaningfully and opened his mouth to answer, she continued: "But. Isn't a secret anymore, Simon."

"Well sure as hell ain't since you just screamed it out loud to everyone with ears on this bloody ship, girl!" Mal huffed, waving his hands in frustration.

"Not because of that. Because of surveillance system. Kaylee would have seen next week while checking them. Also, you would have been caught kissing in the cargo hall on Wednesday by the Shepherd. Not secret anymore."

Giggles erupted from the table.

"Fine!" Mal shouted, clearly agitated, but playing calm, or as calm as he could, "Not secrets then! I kissed our dear doctor Simon just a few minutes ago, down at the infirmary and it was flaming hot and sexy! No reason to keep that from you! Now excuse me for exiting from your gossiping, but I've got work to do!" he said, took his meal and walked away from the kitchen.

Simon sat down on his usual seat and started eating without talking._ Hell of a way to step out of the closet_, he thought, and surprising even himself, smiled kindly at Kaylee who congratulated him on finally making the captain dare to have feelings.

In the end of the unusually non-conversational but giggle-filled dinner, when everyone were already starting to get up and clean, Jayne stayed put and stared at his half-eaten meal.

"Jayne? Something wrong?" the Shepherd asked him when the man wasn't moving.

"I bet he died of the symptoms of homophobe syndrome," Wash laughed.

"Jayne?" Zoe asked also and they all stared at his unmoving figure. Finally he lifted his head and revealed a thoroughly confused face and spoke.

"I just don't understand … they were always fighting … they hated each other and all the time they were yellin' insults about each other … and they punched each other, really fought sometimes … I just don't understand…"

"Sometimes love comes through strange paths," the Shepherd said, patting Jayne's shoulder in a calming manner and opened his mouth to add something but was cut off by River.

"They like it," she said with a bright, loud voice, causing her brother blush, and Jayne turn even more confused. So she continued with a very slow pronunciation, looking the big man straight in the eye and explained very slowly; "It turns them on, Jayne. Like you with guns."

"Oh," Jayne said quietly, "_Oh_." and after few seconds of thinking, "I'll be in my bunk," and left.

"Oookay, I'm not sure I wanted to hear that," Wash yelped, leading Zoe who was nodding at his statement out of the kitchen. The Shepherd looked appealed and sat on the couch to read something. Simon sneaked away somewhere, of course, River knew where and with whom.

River smiled. "Happy," she said in a sing-song voice and floated away to dance in the cargo hall. After a while she'd go and find Kaylee in the engine room and gossip about what her brother and the captain were doing right now. Of course, she knew already. But gossiping was just far too much fun on Serenity.

* * *

A/N: Hated it, loved it? Just say what you thought, otherwise I can just see from the traffic stats that someone read it. :P And that doesn't really grow my writing skills. Thanks for reading anyways! :D  
Oh, by the way. Who the hell should I put as main characters here? Since it's sort of River pov, but about Mal and Simon...? Any ideas? I guess I'll stick with Mal&Simon for now...


End file.
